You have reached your destination
by SakuraTheGreenEyedGirl
Summary: An Alternate Universe in the 21st century where Ceil has been ordered by the queen to solve the mystery behind strange car accidents. After a couple of strange events involving the queen. Ceil discovers a virus plaguing mankind in order to destroy them all. It's a race against time before the virus spreads and destroys the world. Will Ceil be able to save us?
1. Chapter 1: A message from the queen

Chapter 1

A message from the queen

Ceil put his paperwork down in a huff as his demon servant walked into the room carrying the daily mail. In his right hand he held the junk mail, but in the left he surprisingly held a tray carrying an envelope with the wax seal of her majesty Queen Elizabeth the second. "What is it this time Sebastian?" Ceil asked not even bothering to look up from his paper work. "I do hope it is the newspaper, I'm utterly bored with all of this." He said motioning to the paperwork. He gave an exasperated sigh as he started to rub his temple. That was when the butler finally reached the desk.

"Well master the mail is here." The butler said handing Ceil the junk mail and the newspaper. "And a letter from her majesty the queen." That was when Ceil finally looked up. 'Finally!' He thought. 'Something else for a change.' Honestly, it had been quite some time since the queen had needed anything. He had thought the queen would be worried about the odd automobile accidents happening lately. When he opened it he was not surprised to see the contents. Indeed, she had ordered him to solve the causes of the deaths. It even had said in the newspapers that the police were baffled by the incidents. Ceil didn't know much about the deaths either to tell the truth. All he knew about them were they were not murder or suicide and the all had died in car accidents. Truthfully, Ceil thought they had all been accident for that matter and nothing more. But if it frightened the Queen it had to be important.

After reading the letter he stood up with a small smirk on his face. He had wanted to do something like this for weeks and now she called upon him for something so tedious. *Sigh* "Well, Sebastian it seems her majesty wishes for us to investigate the odd automobile accidents." He said. "I really don't see I really don't see why she is worried about something so petty." He picked up the newspaper to see if there had been any more accidents. After a moment or two of scanning Ceil spotted the title in which there had indeed been another. "Sebastian prepare the car for Liverpool. We must get there before Scotland Yard gets there and messes up the crime scene."

As Ceil stepped out of the car he took a good look around. Indeed, Scotland Yard was there searching for evidence, but it was indefinitely clear; there was none to be found. When Ceil examined closer it had appeared to him if the driver drove himself into a lake. For, the car was completely submerged, and the police were attempting to successfully pull it out of the water. After examining the crime scene Ceil made his way to the half-submerged car as Sebastian followed him closely at his heels. "I don't see why your people are searching for evidence when this obviously was not a murder." Ceil said intently looking at the chief of police. "Actually, I don't see your people are here in the first place." He smirked when he saw the chief's facial expression.

"For your information Ceil, not all of us are spoiled rotten brats who like to stick their noses where they don't belong." The chief said looking very aggravated at the thirteen year old boy. "Besides this case is for smart minded adults only; now go away." He motioned his hand in a shooing motion. "You are neither needed, nor wanted here." The chief added as he started to walk away.

"I'm touched; you didn't call me a spoiled rotten brat who always demanded the attention of others." Ceil said simply brushing off the police chief's insults. "And actually I am wanted by her majesty the queen." Ceil added matter of factly to the chief who now looked thoroughly pissed off. "I really don't see why her majesty would be so worried about something as petty as this." Ceil continued now talking to Sebastian since the police chief was now ignoring him. "They just seem like accidents to me why meddle with such affairs?" That was when the police chief smirked at his unwanted visitor.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" The chief said triumphantly while supervising the backing up of the corpses. That was when Ceil finally looked at the police chief seriously.

"Oh, and what do you believe happened here?" Ceil said curious to see what Scotland Yard had come up with. The chief then opened his mouth to reply only to close it again. Every time he revealed something to the brat. Ceil Phantomhive would always use the evidence against him to solve the case and then took all the credit for himself. This time; it would not happen again.

"I'm not telling you Ceil." The chief replied snidely. This made Ceil's eye to bulge angrily.

"You would dare betray the queen." Ceil scoffed.

"Oh, I would never betray her majesty." The police chief replied staring over his spectacles at Ceil. "I'm just simply refusing to show **you **any evidence. For you see every time I do show you; you use it to solve the cases, but then you never give us any credit for helping you. So, what I'm saying is;" The chief removed his glasses for a dramatic pause then looked at the teenager very sternly. "You're on your own." He replied walking away to his police car.

"So, that's it your simply leaving me with no leads what so ever. Turning your back on the queen!" Ceil said looking completely pissed off. The chief simply snickered under his breath as he looked the brat right in the eyes.

"Let's just say; we work on our case without help from you, you work on your case without help from us, Ceil Phantomhive." He replied simply. "Think of it as working on to completely different cases, and for the fun of it why we don't add a little competition into to it. Let us see who can solve the case first." The chief put his spectacles back on.

"So, your challenging me to a race it seems." Ceil said snidely.

"Yes it does seem that way doesn't it?" The chief replied.

"I hate to inform you, but if I accept this challenge of yours you know you are going to lose." Ceil said a new smirk had magically appeared upon his face. "But, I cannot refuse an offer to something so rare like this. Challenge initiated. Challenge accepted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen's Strange actions

Chapter 2

The queen's strange actions

Ciel and the chief agreed to the share the evidence, but not theories. The agreement was simple after Scotland Yard got the evidence that they wanted; Ciel got the car. When Scotland Yard left Ciel called one of his close associates to pick up the car. Ciel chuckled to himself. Did Scotland Yard really think he was that stupid? Why would they give him the biggest piece of evidence? He could use it to solve the case without their help indefinitely. Unless, they already got what they needed from the car and discarded it upon him since the clues were already gone. How could he have been so idiotic? Sebastian felt his master's conflicting emotions and intervened. "Master if it makes you feel better I can take over the case if you wish." Even before he was done speaking, Ciel looked up at him and began to reply.

"That would be much appreciated Sebastian, but I just wish for you to break down the car and get as much evidence as you can. I want to show those imbeciles at Scotland Yard I mean business."

When the returned home Ciel decided to watch television instead because of his exhaustion from paperwork. When he turned it on it was the news which he watched for a few moments before changing it to sports. All the news broadcasted nowadays were the stupid automobile accidents which appalled him. When he started to lose himself in professional cricket it switched to commercial break. Usually, he would just fast-forward through them or switch the channel; the commercial interested him.

"BUY A _FORD MUSTANG _TODAY AND GET A FREE FIRST PAYMENT AND A GPS SYSTEM!"the commercial exclaimed. "THE FORD MUSTANG GETS GREAT GAS MILEAGE, BLUETOOTH AND HAS PERFECT ACCOMODATIONS FOR ANY SHAPE OR SIZE!" These statements had Ciel half convinced to buy one. Ciel had indeed wanted a mustang to drive across the English country side at high speeds. Too bad he was not old enough to drive yet. "The Mustang has always been a popular car and now even the queen of England has a custom made one herself!" This statement had snapped Ciel from his thoughts. What did the queen of England need with a _Ford Mustang_? She was 82 years old for Pete's sake! She only had herself driven places nowadays, for was as blind as a bat. Plus, the queen when the queen bought car she bought English made _Rolls-Royces'_. Ciel had no idea what had gotten into the queens mind when deciding to purchase a _Ford Mustang_ but it surely seemed strange.

After Ciel was done with watching television and his paperwork he went to check on Sebastian's progress with uncovering clues. When he reached the lab Ciel discovered Sebastian was out of his suit, and in a ratty smudge covered t-shirt with matching torn jeans, and a welders' apron. At the moment Sebastian was cutting the car apart with a plasma saw with exact precision. Finally, after looking up did examine his work he noticed Ciel in the room. "My lord" he bowed. "Please do excuse my attire, but I did not wish to soil the nice suit you had kindly purchased for me." The demon replied.

"You do not need an apology for your attire" Ciel said pointedly. "I just wish for you to state any clues you have discovered so far." Ciel stepped down to examine the remains of the car.

"Yes my lord" the butler muttered. "So far, I have tested every part of the car the victims could have used when they drove themselves into the lake. And so far, everything has worked. But, it appears that every single part of the car used to save the victims have been indefinitely used during the incident."

"So we can rule out suicide" Ciel added.

"Yes, but as I was saying, they were indefinitely used, but it seems they did not work at the time of the incident." Sebastian stated looking directly at his master's face. That's when Ciel's light bulb flashed on.

"Sabatoge. " Ciel concluded. He looked at his servant to convey the truth.

"Most likely my lord or the brakes and emergency brakes needed fixing."

"The brakes do not work at all?"

"Actually, my lord, it seems that the victims indeed used the brakes for they are moderately damaged." Sebastian answered. "The gas pedal must have been stuck or, such and the emergency break was even more damaged than the normal brakes. So, it is possible that the emergency brake even worked at all."

"Fascinating what about the steering wheel?" Ciel asked even more interested.

"I cannot tell my lord" Sebastian replied plainly. "Before I even touched the car I noticed it was completely taken off."

"Completely taken off…" Ciel echoed in wonder. "Scotland Yard could have taken it off."

"Not a chance my lord, I made sure they didn't lay a finger on any part of the car." Sebastian replied.

"So, it just popped off then!?" Ciel said now pissed off. "Just like that" He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Most likely my lord" Sebastian replied.

"How is that even remotely possible!"

"Like you said my lord, sabotage; the killer could have programed the steering wheel to pop of and gotten the gas pedal to stick. Either one could have killed victims. It just happened to be both."

"All we need now is a suspect and a motive." Ciel replied thoughtfully. "One last question for you Sebastian, what type of car is this?" He looked at the demon seriously waiting for his answer.

"A Ford Taurus my lord why do you ask?" Sebastian answered.

"No reason." Ciel replied before he slowly exited the room.


End file.
